Mother's Day
by Alanna official
Summary: A special edition oneshot for Mother's Day. Daisy wants to do something special for May on Mother's Day to show her how much she cares, and what true family means.
**Author's Note**

 **I'm ignoring that whole thing with Hive and people not being people's parents, because stuff it. Philinda with daughter Daisy is life and that stuff is awesome. After all the hits that I got on my last May and Daisy fic I've decided to write another one just for Mother's Day! Yay! So here's a little Mother's Day May and Daisy mother/daughter relationship feels for you with some Philinda thrown in for good measure :)**

* * *

"Hey AC," Daisy called as she waltzed into the director's office.

He looked up at her from where he was signing a couple of documents.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Uhh… So I was thinking because this Sunday is Mother's Day and uh I thought that maybe it would be a great idea to do something special for May…" She looked at him slightly worried, unsure of how he would react.

He sat back in his chair thinking for a moment.

"I think that would be a great idea," he said eventually with a smile. It was cute to him how Daisy considered May like a mother figure to her. "So what were you planning on doing?" he asked.

She looked at him a little stunned.

"Honestly?" She asked with a slight crinkle between her brow. "I didn't think I'd get this far."

He had to hold in a laugh at that, she was such a sweet girl sometimes.

"Anyway," she continued, "I was kinda hoping that you could help me with that?"

She looked hopeful and there was no way that he could turn her away.

"Well," He said leaning forwards so his elbows rested on the desk. "We'd best get planning then."

* * *

"You and Daisy were up in your office for quite a while," May stated as she and Coulson fixed up dinner together.

He made a noncommittal sound as he dished up the vegetable stir fry onto their plates.

She glanced at him a little curiously.

"It wasn't anything bad was it?" she asked with a slight frown forming.

"What? Oh no," Coulson brushed her off casually. "We just had to go over a few things for the tracking system."

A tilt of her head was her only form of acknowledgement as she turned towards the fridge to fetch them some drinks. He breathed a sigh of relief as she dropped the subject for the rest of the night and they talked about other things. He liked having May back, he hadn't realised how much until she had gone away for her holiday with Andrew. She looked at him funnily as she placed her glass back on the table.

"What?" she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

He frowned for a second not sure what she was asking him about.

"You're staring at me and smiling," she said as if having read his mind.

Suddenly he was very aware of the smile on his lips. Funny, he hadn't even noticed until she'd pointed it out.

"I was just thinking," he shrugged with only a slight blush. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his own drink.

"About what?" she prompted placing her cutlery down on her plate and leaning back in her chair.

He looked at her across the table debating whether to tell her what was really on his mind or not. Their relationship was something that he highly valued, and he didn't want to go and destroy those bridges that they'd just rebuilt. Honesty was the best way to go but he worried that this truth could also damage some of those bridges.

"You," he finally said to which she raised an eyebrow. "You mean a lot to me Melinda. A lot."

Her eyes widened a fraction as his heart sped up. This was not how he had expected tonight to go.

"Phil," she said quietly, looking slightly hesitant. It was one of the few times he had ever witnessed Melinda looking hesitant. "Are you sure?" She asked.

He stood up from his chair and walked over to where she was still seated. She turned in her chair to look at him and he rested a hand on the table as he looked her in the eye.

"I've never been more sure of anything," he answered lowly. "I was just too blind to see it before."

Her eyes searched his face as if it would tell her that his words were lies and none of it was true. He knew though that no matter how much she looked she wouldn't find a single thing to contradict his words. He meant every single word he said. She licked her lips almost subconsciously as she searched his face, and he couldn't help but stare at her lips. He can't quite remember how it happened, but somehow they'd closed the distance between them and his lips had been upon hers. It was everything and like nothing that he'd ever imagined kissing her would be like. He wanted to etch the feeling, the moment, permanently into his mind.

"I-" she cut him off with a quiet 'shh' and a finger on the lips. He closed his mouth and instead kissed her fingertip as she processed what had just happened between them, eyes closed.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked quietly finally looking up at him.

"I think we explore the balance between our working and _non-working_ relationship," he smiled at her dying to just kiss her again.

"And if the others find out?" she frowned slightly and he just wanted to kiss that frown away.

"Then Fitz owes Daisy twenty dollars," he smiled before leaning down and finally kissing her again.

* * *

She struggled with the ribbons as her fingers became tangled as she tried to tie the knots. She'd been working hard on trying to plan the perfect mother's day for May all week and she wasn't about to be defeated by some ribbons. Extracting her fingers she grabbed the scissors and tried to curl the ribbons. She looked at them a little stumped as the ribbons became straight instead of curled. Obviously there must be something wrong with the scissors. She panicked for a second when she heard a knock on the door.

"Daisy?" May called waiting on the other side.

"Uh, just a minute!" she called back as she madly scrambled about her room stuffing any evidence of her Mother's Day planning under her bed or away in her drawers. She smoothed down her hair and top before opening the door with a grin.

"What up?" she asked casually.

May raised an eyebrow at her way of greeting but didn't say anything about it.

"Mack said you were supposed to meet him for something," May said, eyes watching her carefully.

 _Oh shit, yeah._

"Oh, right," Daisy smiled a little, embarrassed by her momentary lapse in memory in front of her former SO. May had never been impressed by forgetfulness.

"He said to meet him in the hangar," May added before turning to leave.

"Thanks May," Daisy called to which May turned and nodded at her.

She leant back on the door frame and let out a sigh. That was close! Pushing herself off the doorframe she shut her door and headed towards the hangar. Better not be any later than she already was.

* * *

A groan escaped from her lips as she turned over in bed and shoved her head under the pillow away from the blaring scream of her alarm clock. It was too early to get up out of bed. Even the freakin sun wasn't up yet. Suddenly her eyes jolted open as she realised what day it was. Shutting off the sound of her alarm she quickly pulled some clothes on before hurrying out of her room. Passing the showers, she could hear one of them was on which meant that May must have finished her morning workout and was taking a shower. Nobody else would be up for at least another hour or so. She continued on to the kitchen before collecting all the mugs and putting them in a box, and took out her own little box with a note stuck on the top of it with 'MAY' written in large bold letters. She smiled at the first step of her plan before leaving to prepare for the next part. Hopefully May would appreciate what she was doing for her. Daisy just really wanted to let her mentor know that she cared about her.

* * *

"New mug?" Coulson asked as he entered the kitchen where May was sipping a cup of tea.

"Apparently," she answered as he brushed past her towards the coffee pot, his hand lingering at her waist for just a moment. "All the mugs disappeared," she stated as she continued sipping at her tea. "This was left on the counter in a box with my name on it."

"Do you know who left it?" Coulson asked smirking at her mug.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _Of course._ Dumb question really.

"It's a nice mug," he smiled as she rolled her eyes at him. He congratulated Daisy in his mind for her superb choice. It was a grumpy cat mug that said 'I tried coffee once, it was awful.' It was actually the perfect mug for May, maybe Daisy had gotten a custom made one. He shook his head at the thought.

"You're cute when you pretend not to know what's going on," May pressed a kiss to his cheek as she placed her mug in the dishwasher. "But I know when you're pretending," she smirked at him before leaving the kitchen. He smiled after her like a goofy idiot. She thought he was cute.

* * *

She's working through some papers when a shiver from the cold runs through her body. God she hates winter. This sudden cold is not at all what she likes, it feels as if someone just turned the thermostat down. She's just about to go and check the thermostat when she opens the door and a package drops down. It's soft and squishy, most likely clothing she thinks. Another shiver runs through her but she tears through the paper curiously. Today has been an interesting day. She had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes as she pulls out the item. It's a black sweatshirt with bold white letters printed on the front. It says clearly across the front '#mumlife'. Well if she didn't know who the mug was from, she definitely knows who the jumper is from. It's funny actually, she hasn't seen Daisy all day. She walks down the corridor with the jumper slung over her arm. It's a lovely jumper she's sure, but she also has a reputation to uphold. Maybe she'll wear it to bed tonight. She's about to head to the lab and ask Fitzsimmons if they've seen Daisy when she passes the common room. The sound of hushed whisper and shuffling feet is what draws her attention. Entering the room she finds the whole team there around img around the table watching her as she approaches. Phil is smiling at her warmly and Fitzsimmons look excited beside him, but Daisy looks a little nervous as she approaches. Her teeth absentmindedly chewing on her bottom lip.

"What's all this?" May asks as she stops in front of the table.

"We wanted to do something special for you," Daisy smiled at her as her eyes alighted upon the jumper in her arms. "We know that you're not really our mum or whatever but you're kinda like the mum of the team," she grinned at her a little sheepishly as Fitzsimmons nodded along in agreement and Phil grinned at her.

May fought hard to try to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling that Daisy's words brought up in her. She never thought she'd even get this close to being considered a mother.

"And you're the closest thing I've ever had to a real mother," Daisy said softly looking down at her shoes.

May stepped forwards placing a finger under the younger agents chin so she could look at her properly.

"Thank you," May smiled at her as Daisy gave her a watery smile back before throwing her arms around her. Surprisingly, May wrapped her own arms around the girl, reciprocating the hug.

"And you're the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter," she whispered in Daisy's ear.

Daisy's arms tightened a fraction around her in response to her admittance. This is what a family was. People who love you and who you love, not because of blood but because of choice. They may not share the same blood or the same name, but they were a family. All of them, her, May, Coulson and Fitzsimmons. They were her family.

"Happy Mother's Day," she smiled as she and May finally separated and she swallowed down the emotional tears that had arisen. It was their first Mother's Day celebrated together, and hopefully not their last.

x

x

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Please let me know what you think, it only takes a second to type a few words in that little box below. Your comments mean the world to me and I always love to hear from my readers. If you have any prompts that you'd like written either leave it in a comment or message me on tumblr at hardcore-evil-regal. Remember, comments are like Philinda kisses, and as there aren't currently any canon Philinda kisses, I need all the comments I can get :)**


End file.
